A Hangover to Remember
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Shadow wake up in a trashed motel room in Spagonia, but they don't remember a thing from the previous night. That's not the worst of their problems; Shadow's delusional, there's a case filled with 100,000 dollars, they have a baby with them, and Silver's gone missing. What in the name of Chaos did they do last night?
1. What Happened Last Night?

**Hey people! Warrior Kitty here with my third Sonic story! Okay, I have had this story for a very long time, actually, since like...two years ago. When I first thought of this, it was originally gonna be a Super Smash Bros story, but I don't really have a lot of ideas and stories for Sonic, I figured I could just make this a Sonic story instead! **

**Also, I have something to say real quick! To anyone who has read my Sonic Halloween story who might just be reading this, I think I said that none of my Sonic stories will have OCs. Well, it turns out this is an exception. Three major OCs of mine will be in this story and are required for the plot. But, those are the ONLY OCs that are going to be in this story. I am NOT accepting anyone else's OCs. (especially if I don't even know you) **

**I have one more thing to say real quick! To anyone who reads my Smash Bros stories that might be reading this, I know that I said I was going on a two-month break. Well, I guess my mind healed faster than I thought it would and this was the first idea I got! So, I'm back! :D**

**Anyways, enough of my talking! Let's get this started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: What Happened Last Night?

Espio snapped his eyes open with a sputtered gasp. The first thing that met his vision was a moldy bathroom ceiling, visible by a dim, flickering light. Eyes widening, he sat straight up and glanced around wildly. He was in a small, messy looking bathroom, sitting the bathtub.

_What in the? _Espio said to himself, now extremely confused. He got to his feet and stepped out of the tub, but swayed a little and his vision went fuzzy. Groaning lightly, Espio shook his head and walked to the door of the bathroom, which was wide open. When he got there, he stopped dead in the doorway and stared at the sight before him.

To start, he was in a messy motel room, but the place was trashed. Food, garbage, and bottles littered the floor and a window was shattered to pieces. Apparently, he also wasn't alone. Knuckles and Mighty slung over on the two beds in there, Vector was sprawled on the floor, Shadow was face-down on the couch, and Sonic...hung on a ceiling fan. All five were fast asleep and snoring loudly. Espio stared at all of this, now even more confused.

_What the? What...What happened? _He asked himself as he now stepped fully out of the bathroom. Where were they, exactly? Why are they all in a wrecked motel room and most importantly, how did they get there? Just...what happened? Espio tried to remember the previous night, but it was all a blur and his head started to throb a little. Rubbing it, he walked forward and stood by the ceiling fan, looking up at the blue hedgehog that hung from it.

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!" He shouted. Sonic's ears twitched and he shifted his body with an inaudible mumble. Slowly, he opened his green eyes, only to snap them open wide when he saw how far he was from the ground.

"Holy-" He shouted in alarm, but cut himself off when he heard a loud snap. Right then and there, the ceiling fan fell straight from the ceiling with Sonic clinging to it with a yelp. It landed on Vector's back, causing the crocodile to wake up immediately.

"Whowhatwhere?!" He said and quickly sat up, flinging Sonic and the fan off him as he did so. The hedgehog and the fan landed of the two beds, waking Knuckles and Mighty in the process.

"I'M INNOCENT!" The armadillo exclaimed as he snapped out of his dream. The echidna blinked a few times as he looked at the ceiling fan in front of him.

"Uh..." Was all he said when suddenly, a nauseating feeling hit him hard. Face turning green, Knuckles quickly rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Now, everyone was beginning to glance around the motel room, confusion shining in their eyes.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" Sonic asked, getting up from the bed. "Where are we?"

"I...I don't even know." Espio replied. "I just woke up in the tub in the bathroom, but I don't remember the previous night. It's all...blurry."

"Yeah, I don't remember either." Vector mumbled, scratching his head.

"Me too." Mighty added. "I mean, what did we even do?" The sound of a toilet flushing caught their attention and they all turned toward the bathroom. All was silent until the door slowly opened and Knuckles staggered out, the sick expression started to fade from his face.

"Okay, I need answers." He muttered and stepped out to join them. "Where are and how did we get here?"

"We're trying to figure that out." Vector told him. As they all still conversed a little on the subject, Sonic was silently thinking about it, trying to see how much he could remember from last night. But just like the rest, he couldn't reach any sort of memory; it was all blank. However, something did come to his mind that made his ears perk up.

"Hold up, guys!" Sonic spoke up, causing the others to turn to him. "I think I may have an idea of what happened. Yesterday, I remember that all of all of us, along with Silver went somewhere, but the rest, I don't know." The group was silent as they let the hedgehog's words sink in.

"That still doesn't exactly help us." Espio said. "It's not enough information."

"Yeah, like, where were we going and for what reason?" Knuckles added bluntly.

"Hey, have you guys seen my other shoe?" Mighty randomly asked, looking at his right foot that only had his sock on. But, the rest didn't hear him.

"Also, if that's the case, then where's Silver?" Vector questioned. Realization hit the four of them and they looked around the motel room. The white hedgehog was indeed, nowhere in sight.

Sonic blinked. "...Huh. That's a good question." He said, scratching at his ear. Seeing that the others had ignored his question, Mighty lowered his ears with an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I'll find my shoe myself." He mumbled to...basically no one and hopped off the bed. Back to the other's conversation, Knuckles groaned and ran his gloved hand down his face.

"Well this is fantastic. Now we to find Silver." He growled.

"Yeah, the poor guy could be starving on a street corner for all we know." Sonic said nervously.

Vector then got to his feet. "Then that means we should hurry up and find him. After all, I leave no mystery unsol-AGH!" He suddenly flopped right to the ground as he was heading toward the door. Blinking open his eyes, he got in a sitting position and looked to see what tripped him. It was a dark blue suitcase. Confusion came to the crocodile as he picked it up with Sonic and Knuckles approaching curiously.

"What's this?" The hedgehog asked.

"No idea." Vector answered. He flipped the latches on the case and opened it. What was inside made their jaws drop. Inside were rows, upon rows of dollar bills, all seemingly emitting a heavenly glow from them.

"Whoa..." Knuckles said as Sonic whistled in amazement. Vector, on the other hand, just stared at all the money in shock. But slowly, his shock melted away into pure joy as a smile crept on his face and tears built in his eyes.

"It's...It's beautiful..." He said quietly and reached for the money. Just then, the suitcase was slammed shut and taken away. Vector looked up to see Espio holding in with a scowl on his face. "Hey! I wasn't done marveling in that! Give it back!"

"Vector, think for a moment." The chameleon told him. "There is no way we could've possibly got all that money on our own in one night. How did we get all of it, anyway? There is only one answer, and it was stolen. There for, we either get rid of it, or return it." The others were quiet as they thought about it.

"Mmm, he's gotta point, Vector." Sonic said.

Vector sighed. "Yeah, you're right, Espio. We should return it."

"Uuhhh...guys." Sonic, Vector, and Espio turned and saw Knuckles kneel down and pick something up from the ground. He walked back to them and held out what he found, which was a small, gold ring with a fancy looking diamond on it. They all looked at it blankly for a few moments.

"...Is that...an engagement ring?" Sonic finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Sweet jeez, what _did _we do last night?!" Vector shouted, now panicked. As the four started freaking out about one of them being possibly married, Mighty continued to search the room for his missing shoe. He walked up to a closet and opened it, peeking inside. Sure enough, his right shoe was laying on it's side.

A smile came on Mighty's face as he grabbed it. "Finally." He said aloud and slipped in on his foot. Unfortunately, his shoe wasn't the only thing in the closet...Before he could close it, a faint, baby whimper sounded from inside. Upon hearing it, the armadillo froze up and his eyes widened. Slowly, he looked back inside the closet for the source of the whimper. In the back, sitting in a booster seat, was a little baby Mobian kangaroo. His eyes were closed as he squirmed from the light coming in the closet. He also had pale brown fur with a cream-colored muzzle and chocolate brown fur around his eyes with a little tuft of it on his head.

Mighty stared at the baby in complete alarm. He then slowly closed the closet door and turned back to the other four, his heart racing. "G-Guys..." He said in a shaky voice. When Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, and Espio turned to him, he opened the closet again and pointed inside. "I think you might wanna take a look at this..."

Eyebrows raising, the four approached the armadillo and looked in the closet. As soon as they say the baby, their eyes widened and their mouths went agape. The baby then blinked open his eyes, revealing their hazel color, and let out a happy giggle at the sight of the four Mobians in front of him. Finally, Sonic started making breathless noises in an attempt to speak, waving his hands and motioning to the infant in confusion and disbelief.

Vector then closed his mouth and rested his hands on his hips. "Well, there can only be two answers for this." He said. "We kidnapped someone's kid, or one of us messed with a lady kangaroo." Espio walked into the closet and picked up the baby in his arms.

"Okay, this settles it." He said and faced the others. "We need to go out there and find out what had happened. We need to find out where we are, find this child's parents, where that case of money came from, and find Silver." The others nodded in agreement, but suddenly, Knuckles eyes snapped wide and his pupils dilated in realization.

"And I have to get back to the Master Emerald!" He shouted in a panicked tone. "That bat, Rouge could be stealing it right now!"

Sonic then looked down at the little kangaroo in the chameleon's arms. "Don't worry, kid. We'll find your parents."

"Um, don't you think we should call him something else other than 'kid'?" Mighty suggested.

"Mighty, we're not keeping him." Knuckles said with a deadpanned expression. "He's not even any of ours...hopefully."

"I know, but still." Mighty stepped forward and took the baby from Espio. "I think we should at least call him something that's more...respecting."

"Alright, fine." Vector replied and thought about it. "How about...Squirt." Sonic, Espio, Knuckles, and Mighty looked at him blankly.

"Squirt, really?" The echidna said. "That's the best name you could think up of."

"Hey, it's a name, isn't it?" Vector answered in his defense. Just then, a thought came to Sonic and he perked his ears again.

"Wait a minute. I haven't heard any complaining or grouchy grumbling at all." He said and looked around. "...Where's Shadow?" The four then turned around to where the small couch stood in the motel room. On it, Shadow remained face-down and motionless. The group stared at him in confusion as they approached him.

"Is he okay?" Vector asked curiously.

"Don't know." Sonic replied and walked up to the dark hedgehog. He stood next to him and looked down at him then started poking his head. "Heeeeeyy, Shadow. Are ya awake?" Shadow's body shifted and he slowly lifted his head. His red eyes were foggy and the only thing he started to say was nothing but slurred gibberish. A bit of drool was even leaking from his mouth as well. Shadow flopped his head back down on the couch and stared off into nothing, a blank look in them. Now Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Mighty were a bit concerned as they looked at him. A sour, acrid smell then wafted to their noses from the dark hedgehog and they now understood.

"Well, I think we know which one of us had the most liquor." Sonic confirmed with a snicker. "Oh, I'm never gonna let him live this down."

"So, is he okay?" Mighty questioned. Espio walked up to Shadow and snapped multiple times in front of his. When he didn't move, he then lifted one of his arms and let it fall limply back on the couch.

"I don't think so." He finally concluded. "If what Sonic said is true and he drank too much of whatever alcoholic beverage, it's affecting his inner mind."

"Meaning..." Knuckles said, not totally following.

"Meaning," Espio then twirled his finger at the side of his head in the "coo coo, coo coo" motion. "Shadow doesn't have any grip on his subconscious. He's not feeling, seeing, hearing, having any sort of emotions...he basically, he doesn't have his mind with him at the moment."

"So, he's basically a vegetable, then." Knuckles said, now understanding.

Espio nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Sonic thought for a moment then grinned. "Hold now, I think we can still get him back. Vector, get him up." The said crocodile reached down and gripped the dark hedgehog by his quills and lifted him, gently setting him on his feet. "There. C'mon, Shads, can you stand?" To answer his question, as soon as Vector let go of him, Shadow fell flat on his face and continued to lay motionless. The group stared down at him for a few silent moments.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Mighty mumbled.

"Okay, I think we should just get out there and find out what happened to us." Sonic said and started to head to the door of the motel room. "Let's get to it, guys! Times a-wasting." The other three glanced at each other then followed after the blue hedgehog with Vector picking up Shadow from the ground and slung him over his shoulder.

This is gonna be one hell of an adventure...

**Oh yes it will. **

**Well, this is the first time that I'm actually writing a part mystery story, so I hope this turns out okay. But anyways, thank you all for reading! I hope you're all interested in it so far! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	2. Gang Chase

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Gang Chase

A cold wind blew through the air, carrying the acrid scent of garbage and gasoline with it. Outside the motel, Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, and Vector stood, all four inspecting the general area. Alley ways, old buildings, and a couple broken cars were all over the place. It also wasn't the cleanest of places...The four had uncomfortable looks on their faces as they looked at it all.

"Guys...I'm not liking this area..." Mighty finally spoke up nervously, hugging the baby kangaroo, Squirt, closer to him.

"This place is a dump." Knuckles muttered in agreement. "Where are we, even?"

"I have no idea." Vector replied. "That's gonna have to be the first thing to figure out if we want any answers." Right as he finished his sentence, Shadow, who was still slung over the crocodile's shoulder, slowly slid off him and fell head-first into a trash can behind them.

After seeing this, Sonic sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "This is gonna be a 'fun' experience..." The doors to the motel opened and Espio exited from it. He mad his way to the others and faced them.

"Okay, I just checked us out of our room." He told them. "I also asked the desk clerk where we are and they said we're in Spagonia."

"_This _is Spagonia?" Sonic repeated in disbelief, turning back to their surrounding area. "Yeesh, I've never seen this side of it."

"Well, it's not exactly Spagonia." Espio explained. "This is one of the surrounding areas near Spagonia. Like, the outer city limits."

"By the looks of it, we're _waaay _out of the limits..." Knuckles mumbled.

"So we know where we are now." Mighty said. "Next, we just need to find out what we did, where the money came from, find Squirt's parents, and find Silver."

Sonic gave a determined grin. "Let's hop to it!"

"Hold on a sec." Vector spoke up. The four turned to see the crocodile digging all around in the trash can. After a moment, he stood back up and pulled Shadow out by his scruff. Shaking the bits of trash off the dark hedgehog, Vector slung him back over his shoulder.

"Can you please stop tossing him around like that?" Espio asked in annoyance, scowling. "He's not a rag doll."

"Well, how else am I supposed to hold him? Like this?" Vector then took Shadow and held him bridal-style.

"...Please don't..." Knuckles told him bluntly.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called back to them. He was already walking ahead, away from the group. "Our questions aren't gonna answer themselves. Let's go!" Deciding to drop their subject, Vector put Shadow back on his shoulder and he, Mighty, Knuckles, and Espio followed after, leaving the motel and heading into the area.

**(Page Break) **

Flickies chirped and flew about, pecking at the ground for any sign of food. Inside one of the dark alleys, a group of Mobians stood together. All of them were canines of different species. They had rugged fur and wore leather jackets; they were gangsters. As they all stood in a group, talking to each other, one of them, a coyote, came running from within the alley.

"I found them! I found them!" He shouted frantically, getting the others' attention. One of them, a dingo, perked his ears and stepped forward, facing the coyote.

"Are you sure? Where?" He demanded. The coyote motioned for all of them to follow and went back in the direction he came from. The group of gangsters complied and walked behind him as he led them through. Soon, they came to an alley opening that faced a long, lone road with a cracked up sidewalk on the far side.

The coyote pointed out to the sidewalk. "There." He said. At a distance away, the gang saw a small group walking down it. This group was a blue hedgehog, an echidna, a chameleon, an armadillo holding what looked like a baby kangaroo, and a crocodile holding another hedgehog, a black one, over his shoulder. Upon seeing them, the dingo's eyes widened.

"It is them. It's those pests from last night." He said, then narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Let's go get 'em. We have some business to finish." Back out on the sidewalk, Mighty was glancing up and down the lone, empty street beside them.

"I can see this isn't a very busy place." He commented. "So what are we doing first?"

"I think first, we should search for Squirt's family." Espio answered and glanced back at the baby in the armadillo's arms. "I can only imagine the distress his parents are feeling right now."

"You have a point." Sonic agreed. "Buuuut, how are we gonna find the kid's parents?"

"Good question." Vector mumbled as he thought about it. "Uuuh, I guess we just go around and ask people if they're missing a child."

"I guess that's all we can do." Knuckles said. As the group continued to head down, the shady-looking gang of canine Mobians then stepped out of the darkness of the alley. Keeping their eyes on the five, the dingo motioned all of them to head toward them. Quickly walking across the street, they reached the sidewalk and stood in front of the group. Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Mighty, and Vector came to an abrupt stop and stared at the gang in confusion.

"Uh...can we help you?" The blue hedgehog asked. The dingo stepped forward and faced them all with narrowed eyes.

"We've been searching for you six vermin all night." He growled. "Now let's pick up where we left off." The gang members all cracked their fists and advanced toward them with growls. The five's eyes all widened in alarm and they backed up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses, now." Sonic said frantically. "First, we have no idea what happened last night, so we're just lost and confused. Second, as much as I wouldn't mind kicking your guys' butts, we have a mindless friend," He then pointed to Shadow. "And we're with child." He then motioned to Squirt, who was being held protectively by Mighty.

"Look, we've had a rough night that we're trying to figure out, so we don't want any trouble." Espio told the gang calmly. "So whatever we may have done, we apologize for that, but we have to get going." The dingo kept the glare on his face as he glanced between the five Mobians in front of him. Finally, his gaze rested on Squirt. The little kangaroo's hazel eyes were wide and shone with fright as he whimpered at the sight of the gang.

Finally, a sinister smirk crept on the dingo's muzzle. "Well then, why don't I relieve you vermin of one of your 'problems'." He said. "We'll be takin' that kid." Before any of them could object, he reached toward Mighty to grab Squirt, but the armadillo held him away.

"Hey, hey! Back off pal!" He warned. The dingo's smirk then turned into a glare.

"Give me the kangaroo." He snarled quietly. Just then, Knuckles came between him and Mighty and shoved him away.

"Listen, buddy. We may not know who you are, but if you want that kid, then you're gonna go down in a fight!" The echidna threatened, raising his fists.

"Um, Knuckles." Espio whispered to him. "I don't really think we should provo-" The gang members then pulled guns out of their jackets and cocked them. This caused Vector to yelp in surprise and Mighty to lean toward Sonic.

"Sonic, they have firearms." He said nervously. "We don't..."

"I can see that Mighty." Sonic said back. The hedgehog then showed his trademark grin and stepped toward the gang with a chuckle. "Okay, okay, fellas. I'm sure you all have your reasons for aiming guns at our heads, so here's what we're gonna do for ya."

"And that is...?" The dingo asked with a raised eyebrow. Sonic continued to grin at him and remained silent for a few moments. Finally, after about 10 seconds, he suddenly sped away and took off running down the sidewalk.

"Time to go!" He shouted at the others as he passed. Knuckles, Espio, Mighty, and Vector wasted no time and quickly ran after him. The gang of canines watched them go for a few seconds, blinking in confusion. The dingo regained his senses and growled.

"Hey!" He shouted then turned to the rest. "After them!" Farther down the road, Sonic slowed his pace so Espio, Mighty, and Knuckles could keep up.

"I don't understand why we're even running." The echidna grumbled. "I could've taken those guys on, guns or not."

"We're trying to keep our blood in our bodies, Knux." Sonic replied simply. Just then, loud banging sounded and many bullets flew right past their heads. Looking back, the three saw the gang giving chase, firing at them.

"Speak of the devil." Espio muttered. Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of whimpering and he looked over at Squirt. The baby kangaroo had his eyes closed tight and was burying himself in Mighty's chest, completely terrified. Sonic's eyes then gained a determined gleam.

"We gotta find a place to hide." He spoke up. "We need to keep Squirt safe." The other three nodded in agreement. Behind them, however, Vector was running frantically, dodging bullets and struggling to keep up.

"Guys, don't run so fast!" He shouted after them. "It's not fair that you're all smaller than me!" Fur brushing on his shoulder got his attention and Vector looked over to see Shadow slip and fall off him from the running. Immediately, he grabbed the dark hedgehog's leg. "I got ya, Shadow!"

However, he was only dragging the hedgehog on the ground, his face scrapping against the sidewalk. "Oops, let me hold ya higher." Vector raised him up off the ground, but only resulted in his face being hit by a fire hydrant, a sign, and the pole of a street light as they passed. Rolling his eyes, Vector just held Shadow under his arm and continued on. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his tail and pulled him into an alley. The crocodile gave a startled yelp as he and Shadow were yanked into a dumpster.

"Alright, you guys wanna piece of me?! Come get-" A gloved hand grabbed his snout tightly to cut him off.

"Shut up." Knuckles, who was the one that grabbed him, whispered. Vector then saw that Sonic, Espio, Mighty, and Squirt were in there as well. The group fell silent and listened intently to the outside. The pounding of many feet running was soon heard and got louder as the gang drew closer. The five froze up as they listened to the members shout at one another, commanding to find them. After a while, their foot steps were heard again but were getting fainter and fainter. Soon, all was quiet. Sonic cautiously peeked out of the dumpster. The gang was gone from sight.

"We lost 'em." He said in relief and flopped back inside. "Whoo! Okay, that was a lot to take in."

"What just happened, though?!" Vector questioned loudly. "They said they wanted to 'pick up where we left off' from last night. I know I've said this before, but what did we _do _last night?!"

"I'm just wondering what they were going to do with Squirt." Mighty said quietly. He looked down at the infant, who still kept his eyes closed.

"Man, if only Shadow still had grip of his mind." Vector said. "He probably could've Chaos Blasted those guys and it would've been over sooner."

"We definitely have to get to the bottom of this." Espio said with narrowed eyes. "Now there's a gang chasing us? This is beginning to get out of hand." The others then nodded, but fell silent. After a few moments, Knuckles glanced around.

"...Why are we still in a dumpster?" He asked.

**And that's all! Hm, now Sonic and the others have a gang chasing after them? What could've been the cause of that? We'll see later in the story...**

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. Getting Info pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Getting Info pt 1

Two tails whirled around as Tails flew through the air. He was currently flying over the shady area, outside of Spagonia's city limits, his blue eyes scanning the land below him. _C'mon, where are they? _He asked himself in concern. _They've gotta be somewhere. _After a few minutes of flying, something caught his eye. On a lone bench beside a road, Sonic, Mighty, and Espio sat there while Vector and Knuckles stood next to them.

"There they are!" The young fox said with a bright smile then immediately headed toward them. Down at the bench, the five Mobians were silently thinking.

"...So, now we have a general idea of whatever we did, it involves a gang." Sonic finally said with a tap on his chin. "Of course, that's a bad thing."

"We have to keep a look out for them, too." Mighty added. "So we can avoid a fight and make sure Squirt stays safe." He then looked down at the little kangaroo. It looked like Squirt's fear had went away and he was looking calm again; chewing at the sleeve of his little shirt. His large eyes directed up to Mighty and he smiled, giving a happy giggle. Mighty couldn't help but give a warm smile, but it slowly went away as he started thinking again.

_Those gangsters, _He said to himself. _They were gonna take Squirt. What were they gonna do with him? But...why did they even want him? _Meanwhile, as the rest were thinking about the gang problem, Espio had his mind on something else. He still had the case with the money with him. He tilted his head in wonder as he looked it over.

_So once we return Squirt to his parents, what about this?_ Espio asked himself. _Where did this even come from? _Just then, an all too familiar voice called out to them that got all their attention.

"Sonic!"

Sonic's ears perked at the sound of his name and he looked up to see a two-tailed fox flying right toward them. "Tails!" He called back with a smile.

"Finally! Someone we know." Knuckles said. Tails had reached the group and landed on his feet. Sonic and the others then quickly approached him.

"You don't how glad I am to see you, buddy!" The blue hedgehog said in relief.

"Where have you guys been?" Tails questioned, looking concerned again. "Everyone back home is looking for you guys. We were all so worried!" He then glanced around at their surroundings. "...And what are you all doing here?"

"We don't even know." Knuckles responded.

"You see, Tails, we woke up here in a motel and we don't remember a thing from last night." Espio explained.

"Yeeaah, and so far, we've ran into some pretty crazy stuff." Sonic said sheepishly, scratching his head. "But, the only thing I do remember is all of us and Silver going somewhere, but that's it. Do you, by any chance, know what we did?"

Tails rubbed his chin as he took in their information, then gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Heh, it sounds like you guys had a pretty wild night." He told them. "Well, yesterday was actually Silver's birthday and you guys were celebrating with him. That's all I know, really, because Vanilla had to watch over Cream, Charmy, Ray, Marine, and I while you guys threw him a party." Tails then looked between the five and put on a confused face. "Speaking of which, where is Silver?"

"That's one of our many problems, buddy." Sonic answered.

"So yesterday was Silver's birthday?" Espio mumbled as he thought about it. Remembrance then dawned on him. "Oh, now I remember that!"

"So that explains where we went, now we just need to find out what we did with that gang that leads to all these unsolved issues." Mighty concluded.

"Hold on, wait. A gang?!" Tails repeated in straight up confusion. He then noticed the limp Shadow that Vector carried and the baby kangaroo in Mighty's arms. "But, where did you guys- Whoa, what did you all _do _last night?!"

Vector heaved a sigh. "I feel like that quote's getting repeated a little too much..."

Sonic then walked up to Tails and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look, long story short, Shadow drank too much of I-don't-know-what so now he's dead to the world, and we found the baby in a closet." He told the young fox then smiled. "Listen, Tails, you're really smart, so how about you help us figure this whole ordeal out?"

"Well, by what you've all been telling me, it really sounds like you got a lot of issues on your hands." Tails mumbled then returned the hedgehog's smile. "Don't worry, I'll give you guys a hand!" After hearing this, Mighty gave a chuckle.

"Well, now we have an extra hand to help us." He said with a bright smile. "It can only get easier from here!" As soon as he finished his sentence, good ol' irony kicked in. Squirt suddenly began to cry loudly, tears running down his face. When this happened, the six looked at him with wide, startled eyes. Knuckles reached over and patted the armadillo on the shoulder.

"Great job, Mighty." He muttered with a scowl. "Real great job..."

"Okay, he's crying. He's crying." Vector said hastily, beginning to panic. "What do we do if he's crying?!"

"I-I don't know." Espio responded in a shaky voice. Just then, a smell hit his nose. "Uh...what's that smell?" The other five had caught it too and were now sniffing it, glancing around. Finally, Mighty lifted Squirt up a little and smelled him. He scrunched his nose and gave a cough at the unpleasant scent. The others quickly caught on and they looked at each other with horrified expressions and spoke in unison.

"Oh no..."

**(Page Break) **

The wheels of a shopping cart rolled across the tiled floor of the shopping store. Apparently, in order to clean Squirt's "accident", the six needed to change him. Of course, they didn't have the things they needed, so they had to go buy the stuff. Tails searched up on his Miles Electric where the nearest store was, which was in Spagonia. Thankfully, it wasn't that far from their area, so they headed over there. Now, inside the store within the city, the group was walking along the isles for baby supplies.

Tails pushed the cart until he found a section labeled 'Infants'. "Here's the isles, guys." He said with a smile and walked in. Behind him, Sonic, Espio, Knuckles, Mighty, and Vector followed with a still crying Squirt.

"So what do we need?" The echidna asked.

"Well, of course, we need diapers." Tails answered.

"Check!" Sonic said as he threw a box of said item into the cart.

"Next, we're gonna need wipes." Tails said.

"Check." Espio came up and put the items in as well.

"Is that all we need?" Mighty asked.

"It should be." Tails replied. "But just to be sure, we should probably get a couple more things, like a bottle or something, to feed him."

"Man, it's like I'm caring for my own kid..." Sonic muttered.

The three walked farther into the section in search for any other useful items. Meanwhile, Vector and Knuckles stood by and waited, though the crocodile held an annoyed expression. "Ugh, I'm starting to get tired of carrying him around." He growled, looking down at Shadow under his arm. Vector then glanced over at one of the store shelves, but something on one caught his eye. "Wait a second. Knux, hold Shadow for a moment." He threw the dark hedgehog to the echidna and headed toward the shelf. Knuckles stumbled back from the sudden weight in his arms.

"Jeez, this guy is heavier than he looks..." He mumbled as he looked at Shadow. "Vector, what are you even doing?" Vector didn't reply as he took the item that he noticed off the shelf.

"This can be useful." He said with a smile. "Knuckles, help me pay for this."

**(Page Break) **

The doors to the shopping store opened as Sonic, Tails, Espio, and Mighty exited with a still upset Squirt. "Okay, let's hurry up and change him so he can calm down already." The blue hedgehog said.

"Hold on a minute." Espio spoke up, causing the other three to turn to him. "Where did Vector and Knuckles go?"

"Over here!"

At the sound of the voice, Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Espio turned to see the said Mobians standing outside the store. But once they saw them, they went dead silent. Knuckles just stood, face-palming while Vector was next to him, the crocodile wearing a baby carrier strapped to his chest with Shadow in the little pouch. All was silent as the four stared at the crocodile with blank and disturbed expressions.

"...Vector...What are you wearing?" Espio asked, breaking the silence.

"I found this back inside the store." Vector replied. "I thought I could use it so I had Knuckles help me buy it."

"Uh, can I ask, why?!" Tails questioned.

"Hey, I can't just keep holding Shadow where ever we go!" Vector said to his defense. "My arms get tired, y'know!"

"Vector, you look disturbing with that thing on." Espio told him bluntly. "Especially with Shadow in it. Take it off."

"I already paid for this thing, I'm not just gonna let it go to waste. Plus, I was getting tired of lugging that dead-weight of a hedgehog anyway."

"Look, the last thing we need is people staring at us. Just please, take that off."

While the two Chaotix members began to argue, Tails, Mighty, Sonic, and Knuckles just stood quietly and watched it all awkwardly...while Squirt continued to cry loudly. After a solid minute of this, Knuckles sighed and face-palmed again.

"Dear Chaos, help us please." He said under his breath.

**(Page Break) **

The wind blew coldly down a dark alley as the gang members all stalked through it. After a while of running about the shady area, they haven't found Sonic and the others. Now pissed about it, they gave up and headed toward their hideout. Soon, they approached a door that was in the side of a building. The gang members all stood outside and looked at it.

"So, who's gonna tell him?" One of them asked. When no one spoke up to offer, the dingo lowered his ears and sighed.

"Alright, I'll go." He said. Gripping the knob of the door and opening it, he stepped inside. It was pretty dark inside the building, being barely lit by dim lights. The dingo walked farther inside until he finally approached a room. Inside, a Mobian sat at a desk, twirling a large knife in his hands. He was a wolf, with gray, rugged fur and a torn ear. He had dark gray, almost black, fur atop his head that spiked down toward his neck and a silver muzzle. The seat he sat in was facing away from the door and the gang member standing there. The dingo gulped and walked forward.

"Uh, Boss." He said. The wolf's ears perked and he turned his seat around to face him, his golden eyes shining.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Um, we actually...found the vermin from last night." The dingo said.

The wolf's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as a smirk crept on his face. "Great, now we can teach 'em a lesson for what they did. Bring them in here so I can-"

"Well, Boss, only found them. We don't really have them...They, uh, got away...they also had the kid with them."

The wolf was silent as he looked at his fellow gang member in disbelief. Then, anger shone in his eyes and he stabbed his knife into the desk in front of him and he stood up, causing the dingo to shrink back. "What do you mean they got away?!" He shouted. "I gave you all one job, and it was to find those rats and get the kid. But knowing that they have the kid, that should only make your job easier, but you all blow it anyway. Go back out there and find those vermin and bring them and the baby here." He then bared his fangs as he said his last sentence in a snarl. "Alive."

The dingo's ears fell down beside his head as he hastily backed out of the room. "Can do, Boss! Don't worry, we won't let you down this time!" He then turned and quickly scrambled away until he was gone. The wolf remained where he stood as he watched him leave, his eyes still narrowed.

_You better find 'em. _He said to himself. _I'll make that damn hedgehog and his friends pay for last night. _

**Well! Wasn't that interesting? So, we get to see more of the gang, and their leader is pretty pissed at Sonic and the others. The mystery still remains...And I gotta admit, I kinda feel bad for Shadow. The poor guy is definitely ****NOT gonna be happy when he finds out what's been happening to him in this story. XD**

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**

**Also, real quick! I drew a cover for this story two days ago, I just remembered it now. I have it up on Deviant Art and I have a link to my Deviant Art page on my profile, you can check it out from there if you want! ^_^**


	4. Getting Info pt 2

***crawls out from the dead* ...I...LIIIIIIIIVVVEE! **

**Eh heh, hey guys! Warrior Kitty is finally back to continue the rest of this story! I deeply apologize for this month-long delay. I was working on a Christmas Smash Bros story, then once I finished it, I got sidetracked with many ideas for many future stories of mine, so...I don't know what happened, then. My mind was just out there! XD **

**But, you've guys have been waiting for so long to see what our lovable blue hedgehog and his friends have gotten themselves into, so I am no longer leaving you guys in wonder! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ^_^ **

Chapter 4: Getting Info pt 2

"Oh Soooooniiic!" A voice called.

Among the streets of Spagonia, a certain pink hedgehog and purple cat were walking about, looking around and searching their surroundings. The hedgehog, who we all know as Amy, scanned their area and called out again. "Sonic! Vector! Knuckles!" When they still saw no one that they recognized, a pout came on her face as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to the cat. "Blaze, we've been looking all morning, but we still haven't found them."

The cat, who we all know as Blaze, searched their surroundings as well, her golden eyes glowed in concern and determination. "We need to search the whole city, Amy." She replied. "Like we discussed back at Station Square, we all were to split up and go to different locations. They have to be somewhere, so we must continue." Amy was quiet for a moment as she glanced at the ground, extremely worried for their missing friends.

"What do you think could've happened to them, after they disappeared last night?" She asked quietly as the two continued down the sidewalk.

"...I don't know." Blaze answered after a moment of silence, then put on an annoyed expression. "Let's just hope for the best that they haven't gotten into any trouble."

The two girls had fallen into a silence as they continued to look. After ten minutes have passed, they had rounded a street corner and were scanning the buildings and people in the new area. However, as Amy was glancing around, she spotted a familiar group of Mobians farther off and she stopped dead in her tracks. A few meters away, Knuckles, Mighty, Vector, Espio, and Tails all stood in front of a little convenience store. They waited patiently for a few moments, but as they did, many residents of Spagonia had passed by and looked at them strangely, for what they saw in the group was a crocodile carrying a full grown hedgehog in a baby carrier strapped to his chest. Even though Vector didn't seem to notice the attention, Espio sure has and he was getting uncomfortable with it.

"Vector, I told you people would stare at us with Shadow in that thing." He growled to him. "Please, just take it off, now."

"We've been through this, Espio." Vector said bluntly. "So what if people are looking at us? If it's not bothering me, then it shouldn't matter, right?"

Espio heaved a sigh and pinched the ridge of his nose. "I'll never understand how you deal with yourself in public." The doors to the store suddenly opened and Sonic trudged out, holding Squirt in his arms. The baby kangaroo had stopped crying and was giggling happily again, but the poor blue hedgehog had a distant, traumatized look in his eyes. I think you know who they got to change the diaper.

"Soooo, how was the early experience of parenting?" Knuckles asked teasingly, a smirk on his face.

Sonic slowly turned his attention to him, his eyes now narrowing into a little glare. "...Never...speak of it...again..._ever._"

"Now that we got Squirt cleaned, what's next?" Mighty spoke up.

"Well," Tails said, pulling out his Miles Electric. "By what Espio had explained to me, our first agenda is to find Squirt's parents and return him. I guess what I could do is search up-"

"SONIC!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted. The group had went silent and jumped at the sound of it. They all then turned around to see a pink hedgehog sprinting toward them, her green eyes sparkling in pure joy at the sight of them...well, mostly the blue hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes widen in surprise. "Amy?!" He said, bracing himself for a death-glomp.

"Oh Sonic! I finally foun-" Amy stopped her sentence, and her running, completely and froze up on the spot, just in front of Sonic. Her eyes were as wide as moons for she had spotted that made her stop like this. In Sonic's arms, was the little baby kangaroo. His hazel colored eyes were looking at her innocently, but she just stared at him in shock. Finally, after a good five seconds, Amy's eye twitched a little and an angered gleam started to shine in them. Sonic glanced between her and the kangaroo and immediately caught on to what she was thinking. With his ears lowering and his heart to skip a beat, hastily, he put Squirt in Mighty's arms.

"Amy, before you go off, this is not what you think-" He started but was immediately silenced when the pink hedgehog put on an angered smile and slowly held up her hammer.

"Sonic..." She said quietly, yet threateningly. "Do you mind telling me who's baby that is? Or most importantly, who's the _mother_?!"

Sonic backed away in fright and hid behind Knuckles. "A-Amy, it's not- the baby's none of- I DID NOTHING!"

"Amy, listen, please!" Espio finally spoke up, standing between the two hedgehogs. "The baby is none of our's. We found him this morning in a motel room closet. We don't know who any of the baby's parents are; we're trying to figure that out, but you don't have to attack Sonic for it. As far as we know, and most certainly hoping, none of us are the father of him." Amy looked at him, then to huddling Sonic, then to Squirt, then back again. Finally, her anger died down and she put her hammer away.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I guess I just let my shock get a hold of- wait. What do you mean 'hoping'?!" Just then, another voice called out to Amy's name and Blaze then came into view, running up to the group. Once she saw the other seven Mobians there, her eyes widen and she came to a stop in front of them.

"Sonic, there you guys are." She said, facing them. "Amy and I have been looking all over for you all; everyone has!"

Sonic let out a chuckle and stepped out from behind Knuckles. "Eh heh, hiya Blaze, and Amy. Look, we've got a good explanation for this. It's pretty long...and crazy."

"I can clearly see." Blaze commented, looking at Squirt in Mighty's arms. "Okay, but I'm just relieved we found you all. Everyone back home has been worried."

"Yeah, we know." Knuckles replied. "Tails found us in the outter limits of Spagonia and told us." He then motioned over to the two tailed fox, who waved back at the other two.

"Wait, I almost forgot." Amy spoke up. She then lunged forward and hugged onto Sonic tightly, catching him off-guard. "I'm so happy we finally found you!" She said in joy as the blue hedgehog started squirming around, desperately trying to get out of her grip, for he was being cut off of air. Blaze looked between the group, but her eyes narrowed in confusion when she noticed that someone wasn't with them.

"Hold on, where's Silver?" She asked, now looking around. "He was with you guys when you disappeared last night, why isn't he here?"

Mighty gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, uh, that's one of our problems that we have right now. We have no idea where he is."

Blaze let out a groan, pointing her ears back. "Great. Out of all of you, it has to be Silver that's missing. Chaos knows what he probably did to himself. Well, since you all have a lot of details to discuss, we should probably-" She cut herself off and went dead silent as she stared at Vector with a WTF expression, finally realizing that he held a knocked-out Shadow in a baby carrier. Vector glanced at her then down at the dark hedgehog, then chuckled.

"Oh, you're probably wondering about him, huh?" He said, pointing at Shadow. "Well, you see-" Blaze held up her hand, indicating for him to stop.

"I don't want to know." She replied, still slightly disturbed, but shook it off. "Right now, let us just please clear things up."

**(Page Break) **

"Okay, so let me clarify this." Amy said in an understanding tone. The group had walked around a bit in Spagonia and soon found a little diner. They decided to go and sit in there to explain this predicament and grab a bite to eat, for the male Mobians hadn't had breakfast that morning. "You six all woke up this morning in a motel in a run-down place just outside of Spagonia. You don't remember a thing from last night and you all found out that Silver is somewhere, Squirt in the closet, that case with the money, and Shadow being..." Amy fell silent as they group turned their attention the the crocodile and the dark hedgehog.

Vector had taken Shadow out of the carrier, to make it easier for him to sit at the table, and placed him in the seat next to him. They also put a pair of sunglasses on his eyes so people wouldn't see that he was knocked out and suspect something was wrong. Vector balanced Shadow in the chair so he would sit up right, but as soon as he let him go, the hedgehog fell forward, his face landing smack-dab in the bowl of soup in front of him.

"...Yeah." Amy finished. Across the table, Sonic had taken a couple sips of soda and placed his cup on the table.

"Yup, that's about it." He said with a nod of his head. "We know for a fact that it was Silver's birthday yesterday, and Tails told us that we went out to celebrate with him, but that's when things went black and next thing we know, we wake in the motel room."

"Right now, the first thing we're doing is trying to find Squirt's parents." Tails put in. "I can probably try to search up any recent news for missing children so we can do just that."

"Then after that, we have to find out exactly what we did last night, then return that case of money to whoever it belonged to." Mighty concluded.

Blaze had remained silent as she listened to their explanation, taking a bite of the salad in front of her. Finally, she faced them all. "Well, I can answer part of what you all did last night." She told them. Sonic, Espio, Mighty, Knuckles, and Vector then gave her their full attention and listened closely. With that, Blaze began to explain. "Yes, it was true that you went out to celebrate Silver's birthday, for Amy and I had went with you guys. We decided to throw him a party and Rouge offered to hold it at her house. It was just a normal party; there was music, snacks, and we were all just spending time together as friends. That is, until we ran out of chips and Sonic offered to run to the store to get some. When he came back, he had also bought a lot cans of soda. However, you all _thought _it was soda.

"It was actually a bunch of those fancy, flavored beers. I found out about this after the party when we were cleaning the mess and took a look at the cans. Anyway, you all decided to have a drinking contest to see who can finish the most cans without throwing up from all the fizz, or something like that. Since it was actually beer instead of soda, the alcohol you all took in made you all drunk and go wild at the party. Also, since it was a challenge, Shadow got competitive and offered to joined your little contest and ended up drinking the most, which explains why he is the way he is right now. After all of that, the seven of you all disappeared from the party and we went out searching for you all. When we saw that you left the general area, we decided to pack it up and wait for the morning for your return. Of course, that didn't happen, so we all agreed to split up and search for you all. Now, here we are."

Everyone had remained quiet when they let the cat's words sink in. Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Mighty blinked a couple times as they processed this information. "Well...that does clear a lot of things." The blue hedgehog finally said.

"Now we know why we don't remember anything." Espio said. "So all that's left is to find out what we did that had us end up in that motel and having a gang after us."

"Wait a second." Amy spoke up, then she and Blaze spoke in unison.

"A gang?!"

"Oh yeah, we left that part out from the explanation." Vector said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. While they all started to fall into discussion, Espio had drawn his attention away and looked down at the case full of money that he still held. The chameleon started getting lost in thought as he looked it over in wonder.

_So we still have to figure out what we did, and why it involves Squirt, the gang, and...this case..._ He said to himself. Just then, something on it caught his attention. Espio focused his eyes on two little letters engraved on the case. These letters were initials: D.W.

_D.W ? _Espio repeated to himself, now narrowing his eyes. _Now who could that be? _

**We shall find out later in the story! Well, we got the reason as to why Sonic and the others don't remember last night...and why Shadow has no grip of his mind...now more is to be revealed in the chapters, soon to come! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


End file.
